After The Line Of Duty
by JolinarCarter
Summary: Samantha must deal with her terrifying experience...


Samantha Carter lay on her side, staring into space. Jack O'Neill entered with a big smile, although he wasn't smiling inside. It had been three days since Jolinar had died, nearly taking Sam along with her. Jack sat next to her. "Hey there Captain, how you feeling today?" He asked, as he took her hand. "Not so good then hey Sam?" He sighed. He had been visiting her every day, but she hadn't said a word to anyone. He couldn't imagine how she felt. Poor kid. Jack thought. I can't begin to imagine what it was like.  
  
"Danny said he'd stop by later, with Teal'C, that'll be nice, won't it?" Sam didn't even look up at him. She just lay there, staring at the dull grey walls. "Are the walls really that interesting Carter?" Jack joked. He stayed with her for hours, and she still didn't say anything or look at him. She just lay there. Jack thought he was going to cry. It killed him to see her like this. "Cassie might stop by. You know, she doesn't blame you, she understands. She's still a little scared, but she doesn't hate you."  
  
Another few days passed, and Janet decided that she was healthy enough to be let out of the infirmary, but she wasn't quite sure if Sam was okay inside. She hadn't spoken to anyone, or even moved, hardly. She hadn't eaten hardly anything. Janet felt that it was time for Sam to go home though, she was pretty sure that Sam wouldn't want to stay in the infirmary.  
  
"Sir." Janet knocked on Hammond's door.  
  
"Come in." Hammond replied. Janet entered the office, and closed the door.  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't know you were talking to Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"That's fine Doctor." Both men told her, at the same time.  
  
"Sirs, Major Carter is okay to go home now, as her…let's call them…injuries have healed."  
  
"What about inside? She hasn't spoken to us in over a week! She's not eating much at all, and she spends most of the day staring in to space." O'Neill asked, angrily. "I'm sorry Jan, I'm not angry with you, it's just that I hate seeing her like that."  
  
"I know. I think we should get someone to stay with her for a while."  
  
"Jack?" Hammond asked him, in a tone that implied that he wanted him to take her.  
  
"I think you read my mind sir. I'll take her." Jack agreed. Janet returned to the infirmary, and  
  
persuaded Sam to go and get dressed. Jack stopped by with her bag that he had got from her locker, and knocked on the door of Janet's office. "Hey Doc."  
  
"Colonel. She's just changing."  
  
"Okay. I can wait." Sam entered the room. Her face was pale, and showed her unhappiness.  
  
"Ready? Let's go then." Jack walked out, with Sam behind him, still not saying a word. They passed by many soldiers, and scientists that asked Sam how she was, Jack just told them she wasn't feeling too good, and that they were going back to her house.  
  
"Here we are." Jack announced as he pulled up Sam's drive. He turned the engine off, and stepped out. He closed the door, and grabbed Sam's bag out of the back. He found a key under the plant pot, where she had showed him at Christmas. Jack unlocked the front door, and Sam entered. Jack headed for the bedroom to put the bag down. He dumped it on her bed, and headed for the lounge. "I'll make some coffee."  
  
ONE MONTH LATER…  
  
"Good morning campers!" O'Neill greeted his team merrily. "Are we all ready for SG-1's first team mission in over a month?"  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied quietly.  
  
"Yep." Danny said.  
  
"I am. I am glad you are here Captain Carter, we have all missed you." Teal'C told Sam. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Teal'C. I'm sorry I was rather off with you all for the last few weeks, but, it's hard to explain how it felt." Sam tried to explain.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"It helped that all of you guys were here for me. When Jolinar was alive in me, I felt like I had company, but when she…died I felt so alone." Jack put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But we're always here for you Sam." Jack told her. They all proceeded to the Gate room, and walked up the ramp. The seventh chevron activated, and SG-1 stepped through the Stargate, wondering what lay ahead… 


End file.
